Lost Life
by LightMidnight
Summary: At Cross Academy, humans and vampires live in coexistence with each other. But what happens if a third species clashes with theirs? Will their be chaos and confusion? Or can all creatures live peacefully with one another? Join Miyu as she learns about who she is, while learning about who the Night Class students really are. Takes place after season two of the anime. AidouxOCxZero
1. Pixie Princess

**Hi everyone!**

**Although this isn't my first time writing a fanfiction (I have other stories, check them out!) It IS my first time writing a VK fanfiction. I might put quite a few different ones up as well.**

**Some people wonder why I only write stories with OC's in them, but I guess that's just my style of writing. Maybe someday, I'll do something different.**

**Updating will be sort of slow sometimes because of school and sports and whatnot. But I will do my best to be on time to suit everyone's needs.**

**Enjoy!~**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Running.

That's all I remember doing.

Sprinting as far away as possible from the dangerous being that continued to hunt me.

I wasn't exactly sure why I was being targeted. I was nothing special. Or was I?

At least, I hadn't thought of myself as special at all. But for others, I guess it was different.

Ever since I was born, I had continuous encounters with paranormal creatures who had tried to either kidnap me or kill me. Each time it had grated on my nerves. My parents had protected me each time this had happened.

It had been that fateful day that turned around my life for the worst. I had wanted nothing more than a peaceful, quiet life, living with the family I loved so much. But unfortunately, things didn't always go the way I planned.

I remember it clearly as if it were yesterday.

The day that I had nearly died.

**(Flashback)**

_At the time, I was____only six years of age. I stood next to the roaring fire that filled the chimney pit, rubbing my small hands together for warmth. It had been late December; the holidays were just a week away. I had been so eager to create more happy memories with my parents._

_I heard a yawn come from our small cottages' kitchen, signaling that my mother was still baking the cookies that I had asked for. I had a sweet tooth for the delicious pastries that she was making, and I couldn't wait until she was finished._

_I felt the burning sensation of being watched, and I knew it was my father. I turned to look at him, seeing his dark blue eyes reflecting happiness. It was strange; I looked nothing like my parents at all._

_My father was tall and lean; his physique much like an athletes. He had dark brown hair and shining blue eyes that were often happy. He was always kind to others, but could be strict, if he had to._

_My mother was just as beautiful and lean, with striking hazel eyes, and midnight black hair. She was a very intimidating woman, but it wasn't rare for her to show the same kindness that my father did._

_Even so, I still saw myself in my parents._

_The only part that differed us was that they were hunters._

_And not just any type of hunter._

_They were vampire hunters._

_They had always tried to keep their work and lives separate, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't keep the dangers out of the way._

_My parents were always ready to protect me in some way or another, but I really hadn't understood why. I was just a normal child, unaware of all the bad things that happened around us._

"_Daddy," I called out to my father, making him raise a dark eyebrow. "Why do all of the bad people always come after us?"_

_He frowned, making the mood drop in the room. I could hear a silence in the kitchen as well, meaning that my mother was also listening in. Father sighed, standing up and leaning over to pick me up, hugging me closely to his chest. I rested my small head against his broad shoulder, inhaling the smooth, minty scent that had always comforted me._

"_That's something that you don't have to worry about, little one." He said gently, patting my back and sitting down gently onto the couch. I small pout formed on my lips._

"_But I don't want you or Mommy to get hurt!"_

"_Mommy and I will be fine, Miyu. Those bad people won't ever hurt us. Not while we're still up and breathing." He grinned, ruffling my auburn hair. "Just worry about schoolwork, okay?"_

_I sighed, running my fingers through the already tufted up hair to set it back in place. "Okay, but I will always protect you both too! So believe in me!"_

_He chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest. "Of course, little one."_

_I was so happy to have loving parents. _

_But all that came crumbling down when I heard a blood-curdling scream erupt from the depths of the kitchen. Quickly but gently, my father put my down on the floor and ran to the kitchen. I followed suit, worried about my mother beyond words. _

_Stopping us mid-stride, she came flying out the doorway, blood staining the side of her shirt where her shoulder was. I placed my hands over my mouth in horror at the sight of it torn open, rapidly bleeding as she held a hand to it to stifle the blood._

_My mother began frantically speaking to my father in Spanish, and I saw him tense. I had never had enough time to learn all of the words in their native tongue, but I did recognize one._

_She had said danger. _

_She had probably spoken in Spanish to try and not scare me, but that idea had flown out of the window when I had saw her shoulder. My father began trying to calm her down, pulling something out of his coat pocket. My eyes widened at the vampire hunter weapon._

_It was a gun called the Bloody Rose._

_He handed her the gun, placing both of his hands against her tear-streaked face. "Take Miyu to one of the rooms and lock the door. Whatever you do, do not come out. It is our top priority to protect her, do you understand?"_

_She had a shocked look on her face, but nodded. "What about you?"_

"_I will hold him off. If I lose, I need you to take her far away from this place. She can't be spotted, or you'll know what will happen."_

_What would happen to me? Was I really that important?_

"_No, Daddy!" I protested, hugging myself to his leg in a vice grip. "I'm going to stay and protect you and Mommy!"_

"_Miyu, this is no time for arguing." He placed a large hand on the top of my head, a look of pure regret crossing his face. I somehow knew this look. _

_He was preparing to never see me again._

_I began to protest again, but was cut short when I heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. My father pushed my mother and I in the direction of the master bedroom. "Go, now! I'll hold him off!"_

_I screamed and cried, but no matter what, my mother would not let me go back to my father. She had rushed to the room, locking us both in and holding me to her chest as we hid on the side of the bed that was farthest from the door. Through blurry tears, I saw that outside was a snow storm. _

_I flinched as several loud noises came from outside the door, and the sound of a person struggling. Gunshots rang out, and I placed my hands over my ears in fear. _

"_Daddy…" I croaked out miserably, afraid for his well-being. Mother had held me closer, hushing me. I couldn't be calm next to her, though. Especially since she was pointing the Bloody Rose with an intent to kill at the door._

"_Shh…" she stroked my head lovingly, trying to calm me down. "You must be quiet, darling."_

_I obliged, but was still visibly shaking. The noises outside had stopped; and I had wondered if my father had defeated the evil being._

_Suddenly, the door was ripped off of its' hinges, causing me to cry out. Mother's hand with the gun began to tremble as the dust began to clear._

_A man, with unruly black hair and blood red eyes stared at us. He grinned wickedly, stalking towards us slowly, a predator after prey. I heard the sound of the gun being cocked. _

"_Stay back," my mother snapped, standing up quickly and hiding me behind her back. I lost my view of the man, but with the air he was giving off, I could tell that he was a vampire. "I won't hesitate to shoot you, you vile creature."_

_I heard his laugh bounce throughout the room. "Well, what a feisty human you are," he taunted, his voice a deep timbre. "But I'm not here for you. Just give me the girl, and I won't dare hurt you. Does that sound fair enough?"_

"_Not a chance," she said venomously, her voice dripping with it. "I won't let you near my child!" _

_And with that, I heard her shoot. The man chuckled, not in the least bit fazed. I peeked out from behind her legs, staring in shock at him. The wound in his stomach closed up instantly, as if the Bloody Rose had no effect on him._

"_What a shame, I am immune to the gun's bullets. They have no effect on me whatsoever, hunter." He continued to stalk forward, and my mother gasped, dropping the gun. _

"_I really was going to leave you alive," he said, his tone bored. "But you'll only get in the way."_

_In a quick blur, he rushed forward, grabbing my mother by the throat and throwing her across the room. She recovered quickly, using the momentum to kick herself off of the wall, tackling the vampire to the floor. He let out a confused sound, clearly shocked that such a small woman such as her possessed so much strength._

"_Miyu, run! Run as fast and as far away as you can!"_

"_But, Mommy-"_

"_No buts, young lady!" she growled, the sound strained while she continued to hold the vampire at bay. "I'll be behind you, now go!"_

_I was crying hysterically, but I nodded quickly and ran out of the bedroom._

'_I love you, Mommy.' I thought as I ran through the hall, heading towards the main exit that lead to the outside. _

_I stopped short before I could get there. _

_In a pool of his own blood, laid my father. His eyes were wide open, as if his last moments were filled with terror. I sobbed out as I stared at his slashed open throat. _

_I couldn't believe my eyes. One moment, we were all having a comforting moment at home together, and the next minute, he was gone. My loving father. I let out a pained sound, running to him and laying over him, calling out his name. But no matter how many times I tried, he didn't respond._

_He was dead. _

"_You poor, poor creature. That's just too bad, isn't it?"_

_I snapped my head around to see the man, who was approaching me with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He was covering in blood, but any bullet holes were completely healed from him. I backed myself to the wall farthest from me as he continued his pursuit. _

"_Where's my Mommy?!" I shouted at him, glaring with the most courage that I could. He grinned at how defiant I was being._

"_Don't worry, I just put your mommy to sleep for a while. She'll wake up soon." Stopping in front of me, he bent down, caressing my cheek with his finger. I shivered at the disgusting sensation of his elongated nail scratching the smooth skin there._

"_In the meantime, why don't you come with me? I promise I'll take good care of you," he purred, and I began to grow restless at the constant touch of him. _

_Finally, I decided to do something about this man. All of the anger and pent-up sadness I kept inside began to flow out, and I felt changes in my body that I have never felt before now. A shrill scream left me, and something white flew out of my body, connecting with his. He flew back, shock etching his features._

_Before he could recover, I bolted, sprinting as fast as my little legs could carry me out the front door, into the blizzard. I didn't know where to go, and how long I would last. I was just wearing my pajamas; a blue, soft cotton sweater and matching bottoms, with fuzzy socks that had already begun to soak through in the pristine white snow. My teeth chattered, signaling how cold it was._

_No matter what, I kept running._

_I didn't know how far I had ran from the cottage I had called home, but I kept remembering my mothers' words._

_Run._

_That's all I could do. I looked around, but the only thing I could see for miles was white. I couldn't even hear myself breathing over the billowing of the wind. Panicking, I kept running until I stopped at the edge of a forest. Thinking that this was far enough, I took refuge at the base of an old oak tree, curling up in a ball to keep warm._

_My efforts were fruitless, though. I saw that my fingers were beginning to lose their color, and be replaced with blue. Crystals formed on my lashes when I tried to blink, nearly freezing my eyelids shut. I knew that if I didn't get out of the snow soon, I would die._

_As sad as it seemed, I knew what could happen to me. I was fully aware, even at age six. I was young, but I was fairly smart. I was taught mostly how to stay alive by my parents, even though they kept their hunter business out of my life most of the time. They decided to at least teach me survival skills._

_My mother and father…_

_My father was dead. That much I dreaded and would for the rest of my life, if I even lived past this day. But my mother, I didn't even know if she was still alive. I didn't even bother to check when that vampire came after me. I could only hope that what he told me was true, about just putting her to sleep._

_It was then that I heard the sound of a twig snapping, ceasing my breathe. There was no way that he had found me already, was there?_

_Confirming my fears, a dark chuckle rang out through the forest opening. I placed my hands over my mouth, trying to stifle my fast breathing. I could hear him walking here and there, searching around each tree. It was only a matter of time before he found me._

"_I know you're there, pixie princess. I can smell the scent of cookies on you, you can't hide forever."_

_I heard him rip a tree from its' roots, startling me and making me jump. He paused, laughing in amusement. "Scared, are you? That's okay, I don't intend to hurt you, intentionally. But that little trick that you pulled back there hurt me quite badly, so I'd like to rap this up."_

_I felt the trunk of the tree I was leaning against leave me, and the whole oak, branches and all, was thrown away like a towel at the showers. His large frame loomed over my small one, intimidating me to my very core. I couldn't hide anymore._

_I was visibly shaking, and he grinned devilishly. Snatching me up quickly, he handled me like a rag doll as I tried to fight my way out of his arms, but to no extent, he wouldn't drop me. _

_Drastic times call for drastic measures._

_I think I surprised him greatly when I latched my teeth onto his arm, biting him as hard as I could. The taste of metallic soon came to my mouth, making me gag, but I didn't let go. The man howled in anger, and an excruciatingly painful electric shock ran throughout my body, making me gasp and drawing tears to my eyes._

"_Bite me again and I won't be as nice. The next one will be on full power." He sighed, carrying me away as my body fell limp from exhaustion. "You prove to be an extremely difficult target. But you can't protect yourself from me, little pixie."_

_Why did he keep calling me a pixie? It infuriated me, like I was some small, helpless creature in distress._

_But that was exactly what I was._

_Just as I decided to give up, I was dropped rather harshly onto the wet snow, a cry of pain unleashing itself, and even I could hear the sound through the thick blizzard. The vampire had been holding onto his arm, or what was left of it._

_The whole appendage from the elbow down had been missing, a clean slice that had cut the whole thing off. It was rather gruesome, but all I cared about was getting away._

"_You have some nerve, going after an innocent child. Do you purebloods have any sort of restraint?" An unfamiliar voice was heard, and I turned to the right of me. A new man stood there, a gleaming katana that was now coated in red blood in his hands. He had longish, dirty-blonde hair, and eyes that were the color of honey. He looked young; many in his late twenties or early thirties. His tan jacket stood out against the snow, making him look like the savior he was. _

"_I promised myself that I would never use this blade again, but it looks like I'll have to throw away my retirement for now. Besides, I've created an alliance with vampires. I can't have you go and ruin that, now can I?"_

_He inched his self towards me, taking slow steps, as if not to startle me. I wasn't afraid; he had saved me, after all. If anything I was grateful. I weakly stood to my feet, closing the distance of him and I. He smiled gently at me, pulling me behind his back to shield me from the pureblood monster._

"_Everything will be okay now, little one. I won't let him hurt you. Just stay behind me, okay?"_

_His voice reminded me of my father, and I instantly knew that I could trust him with my life. He was being as kind as anyone would be in this situation, and it allowed me to lower my guard. I knew that he would protect me._

_A 'tch' left the vampire man, surely upset at the inconvenience that was this new male. "Kaien Cross. How unlucky. I guess I'll just have to postpone for now, I don't stand a chance against the legendary hunter."_

_And with that, he vanished. It was quite amazing, the powers that purebloods possessed. What I didn't know, is that mine were just as amazing._

_The ex-vampire hunter turned to me, placing his long coat around my shoulders like a blanket. I snuggled into its' warmth that it provided, instantly feeling better. He smiled in relief, squatting down and patting my head._

"_Everything will be alright, Miyu. I'm a friend of your parents; you're safe with me." _

_I just nodded, too tired to speak. All of the things that had happened today had taken a large toll on my small body, making me exhausted. Before I knew it, I was closing my eyes, falling over like a stack of dominoes. The man named Kaien caught me easily, lifting me up in his safe embrace. Sleep began to consume me, and the only memory I had left was of him running through the snowstorm, words of promises ringing through my ears._

"_Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise."_

_And that's how I began to live at Cross Academy._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Soo, just an informational chapter, really. I had to get that out of the way so I could officially start the story. Like it?**

**Please review, follow, and favorite. I'd really like feedback on how this is so far. It may be a bit short, but chapters will gradually become longer in time. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~M**


	2. Officially Enrolled

**Booo. I hate late updating. Although, there's not much that I can really do with school and all these other stories I have yet to update T_T**

**Oh well. Please carry on reading.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Miyu, it's time to get up now! You're going to be late for your first day!"

I growled to myself, digging my head further into the comfy abyss of pillows. I didn't want to get up at all; of course, that's what it was like for most teenagers my age. I had just turned seventeen, but yet I hadn't enrolled in any type of school as of late. I had mostly been homeschooled for the last eleven years by my caretaker, Chiyo.

"Just a couple more minutes, Chiyo. I'm tired!" I whined, trying to block out all of the sounds of her yelling. When I had heard no more, I smiled, just beginning to fall back asleep.

_Whoosh_

I yelped as I fell out of bed, landing with a _thump _on the unforgiving hard-wood floors. My caretaker glared down at me, her reddish-brown eyes igniting with anger. "No way am I letting you sleep in! Kaien is expecting you to be there today, so you better get a move on!"

Barking out the last of her words, she threw the black and white uniform at me, and I caught it effortlessly before it could hit me in the face. "The boots and stockings are sitting on your bed, and breakfast is ready. Come down and eat after your done changing. No slacking off!"

And with that, she walked out of the door, her short black hair bouncing with her steps. I sighed, flopping back onto my bed and putting an arm over my face.

_How am I going to live there when I can't even be social with people?_

Ever since that day, I had rarely come into contact with anyone. I was too afraid to even leave my home in fear of seeing another vampire, or being attacked by one. One relief was that I hadn't been attacked since then, but I still feel that the same pureblood that had attacked me and killed my parents was alive, waiting for me to make a move just so he could hunt me and kidnap me.

I shivered at the thought.

Today would be my first day attending Cross Academy, a private school from grades 9-12. The Academy was divided into two classes; the Day Class, and the Night Class. I had wondered why people had wanted to take classes at night, but I guess if you like staying up late to learn, then why the hell not?

I, of course, was put in the Day Class, and would be living in the Sun Dormitories. It had bothered me a bit considering I would have to live with a roommate, but it would be good for me to make at least one friend while going there.

I slipped on the entire outfit, taking note of how I looked. I guess I looked pretty normal for a girl, with medium-length auburn hair that framed my face, going down in between my shoulder-blades. My eyes shone back at me, the blue and violet a bit startling, even for me. I had once been mistaken for a twenty year old woman, though I hadn't found the comment that insulting. I guess I did look a bit old for my age. I was of average height; maybe 5'4 or 5'5, and my weight was questioning, since I didn't exercise much. I had to guess that I was at least 125 pounds or less.

Taking a brush and running it through the dark strands of hair, I let it curl back naturally and picked up the duffel bag on the floor, slinging it over my shoulder as I left the room that had been my sanctuary for the last eleven years.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you nervous?"

"A bit."

"There's no need to be, I'm sure you'll make friends in no time at all. Just be nice and everything should flow smoothly."

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled, propping my chin in my hand as I stared out of the car, watching the scenery move quickly by.

Anxiety began to well up inside of me as I got closer and closer to Cross Academy. My nerves skyrocketed tenfold. Would everyone hate me when I got there? Would the teachers be mean? How would I do in school? Would I fall behind? Would I get good grades?

"Stop grinding your teeth together, Miyu. You're going to be fine." Chiyo assured me, pulling onto the side of the road next to a huge gate. I froze, turning to look at her with frightened eyes. I would be leaving the only person that I've known for so long, my only friend.

Her expression softened, and she pulled me into a hug over the seat, her eyes crinkling when she smiled. "Everything will be okay. You'll still see me on holidays. Call me if you need anything, okay?" Stroking my hair, she let go.

Giving her one last unsure smile, I grabbed my duffel and exited the car, standing in front of the gate. There was a girl standing behind it, wearing the same uniform I was. The only added item was the white and red band that had been occupying her arm. She gave a polite smile.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, you're Miyu I assume?" She asked, opening the gates and swinging them open with a _creak._ I nodded, too shy to speak. She was rather pretty, with short blond hair and hazel eyes. She was shorter than me, but she let off an air of confidence, suited for someone who knew their way around the school.

"Great! My name is Hana. I'm part of the disciplinary committee at this school, and I'll be your roommate. Headmaster Cross would like to see you before the day starts, so please, follow me." She turned, waiting for me to follow suit. The gates closed behind us, and from then on, I knew I wouldn't be leaving for a very long time.

The campus was beautiful, just what you'd expect from a large private school. Hana and I made our way through bunches of students wearing the Day Class uniform, and I tried to make myself as invisible as possible. Of course, it didn't work as I heard some of my new classmates begin to question the new student being me.

"Who's that girl? Is she new?"

"Her eyes are cool! Do you guys see them?"

"Is she a Night Class student?"

"No, she's wearing a Day Class uniform. She must be with us!"

People whispered back and forth excitedly, beginning to trail quietly behind us. I blushed, embarrassed that I was getting so much attention on my first day. I followed Hana through the door to a rather large building, and she turned to glare at the others.

"Get to class, all of you! If you don't stop following us this instant I'll report you to the Headmaster's office!"

With some curses here and there and blind insults towards Hana, they began to file away. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for that."

"It's no problem!" She beamed. "His office is just up the stairs."

Following behind her quietly, we eventually came to a stop in front of large wooden doors. The disciplinarian opened them, poking her head inside.

"Headmaster, she's here."

A muffled 'bring her in' was heard, and she opened the door wider for me to step inside. I obliged, meekly looking around the office. Sitting at his desk in a large, plush chair, was none other than my savior.

Before I could give a greeting, I was pulled into a tight embrace, nearly crushing all of the air out of me. I was spun around a few times, making me dizzy.

"It's so nice to see you, Miyu! How I've missed my niece!"

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic behavior. "It's nice to see you too, Uncle Kaien." I choked out, feeling a breath of relief hit me as he finally set me down.

You all may be wondering why I referred to him as my Uncle. The funny thing is, I don't honestly know why I had given him that title. Ever since I was little, it just stuck. I felt more comfortable calling him that then calling him 'Headmaster'.

"It's been what, nine years since we've last seen each other?" He asked, placing a hand on the top of my head and ruffling my hair. I frowned, gently swiping his hand off my head and fixing the hair there. I had never liked when someone did that.

I heard the door shut gently behind us, a signal that Hana had silently gone.

"Just about," I confirmed. "And it's been ten years since you've dropped me off to live with Chiyo."

"Ah, yes, about that," he scratched the back of his head, returning to his seat. "I'm sorry that I had to do that. It's what your parents would have wanted me to do if you were in danger and they weren't able to protect you."

I sat down in the chair across from him, placing my hands onto the smooth surface of his desk and folding them. "It's fine, I know why you did it. You wouldn't of wanted to bring me to an area full of people right after that had happened to me." I gave a reassuring smile. "Besides, I really do love Chiyo. She's a joy to be around."

_That's when she's not trying to wake me up at six in the morning, _I reminded myself dryly.

"Speaking of my sister, how is she?" Kaien folded his hands underneath his chin, curiosity evident in his eyes. "It's been so long since our last visit together."

"She's been doing great. A little sad that I had to leave her, though."

"Understandable. You were like a daughter to her."

I gave a sad smile. It was true that she had been like a mother to me, but nothing could take away the pain of losing my parents. Which brings me to another question to ask him.

"Kaien," I said seriously, making him raise an eyebrow at the use of his first name. "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

"Oh?" he questioned. "Pray tell, what would that be?"

"I know I'm not human. So what am I?"

The ex-hunter visibly tensed, his lips set into a tight line. A couple of seconds ticked by as we stared at each other, my gaze never leaving his. He sighed, alerting me that I had won.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this from you for much longer."

"Keep what from me?"

"As much as I'd like to tell you what you are, it's not my place. You're going to have to figure it out on your own."

I groaned, leaning down and placing my forehead on the desk. "How am I supposed to do that? I don't have any clue of what I am. All I remember is that—"

Actually, I did have one clue. Why had that pureblood called me a pixie? I knew for a fact that they didn't exist, but maybe it was just a cruel nickname for an even bigger species.

"All I am allowed to tell you is that you are indeed not human. You are welcome to use the library to research. Even so, I think it will come to you in good time."

I sighed. That would take ages to figure out. But what choice did I have? If I wanted to figure out what I was, I would just have to put the work into it.

"Okay, I'll do that. Anything else?"

A troubled look flashed over his features. "Actually, there is."

I raised a questioning brow. He pulled something out from under his desk, putting it on the tabletop. I tilted my head slightly at the white uniform.

"I know this seems a bit sudden, but I want you to transfer to the Night Class. Of course, it's your decision, but I highly recommend doing so."

"W-What?!" I asked, my voice going a little louder then I intended it to. "B-But I want to stay in the Day Class!"

"I think it will be better for your studies. They have a wider variety of classes to take, and it's much more suitable for you."

"Uncle, I don't care about classes and you know that. I can pass any class that you have here, considering I've been in advanced schooling my entire life. And besides, I'd be way too tired to take any night classes!"

"Okay, okay." He raised his hands in surrender. "How about I make you a little deal?"

"What kind of deal?" I asked suspiciously. He pulled out a few papers with my information on them, taking out two stamps in the process.

"As you know, we have two semesters. One for this year, and one for next year. I'll let you stay in the Day Class this semester—"

"Really?!" I asked excitedly, clapping my hands together happily. "Thank y—"

"—But the next semester, you will be enrolled in the Night Class for the remainder of the year."

My smile diminished. I mean, it seemed fair enough, but I _really _wasn't a night person. I enjoyed sleeping during that time. But even so, how could it hurt to try something different, if not only for a semester?

I sighed, nodding in defeat. "Okay, it's a deal."

Kaien smiled, patting my hand in reassurance. "Good. I think you'll enjoy it here. It shouldn't be too hard to get along with anyone. If you need absolutely anything, just ask me, Hana, or Zero. We're all willing to help you out."

"Zero?" I half-echoed. Who's Zero?

"Zero is the other disciplinary committee member. He may seem harsh, but he'll be willing to help you if there is something you need. He shouldn't be too hard to miss, considering he's wearing the same band that Hana is." He stood, motioning for me to leave.

"Anywho, I wouldn't want you to be late your first day. Here's your schedule, good luck!"

And with that, he shut the door on my face.

_Weird, it seems as if he's trying to hide something from me. Something that I can't place…_

I looked down at the schedule that was titled with my name and classes that I was to take for the first semester. It read:

_Kasaragi, Miyu_

_1__st__ Period;_

_English 11, Room 283_

_2__nd__ Period;_

_Trigonometry, Room 591_

_3__rd__ Period;_

_Chemistry, Room 146_

_Lunch_

_4__th__ Period;_

_Economics, Room 503_

I felt my mood deflate as I read over all of the classes. Of course, these were some that I had taken before when I was homeschooled, but they were just so far apart! My first day here and I was already bound to get lost.

"Miyu? What's wrong?" I jumped as I heard Hana's voice behind me, and I turned around to see her worried expression. She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I hadn't meant to scare you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I muttered.

And then I perked back up. Uncle Kaien DID say I was allowed to ask them for help, so why not take advantage of that?

"Actually, Hana, I'm kind of lost. Do you think you can show me the way to these rooms once you have time?"

I handed her my schedule, and her eyes ran over the classes I was taking. She grinned while handing me back the paper.

"You're in luck, I have two of those classes with you. But I do know every room around campus, so don't worry!"

I smiled in relief, glad that I had already made a friend and a supposed roommate. "Thanks. What classes do you have with me?"

"I have English and Economics. Come on, I'll show you the way!"

_Here goes nothing, _I thought nervously as I followed Hana to our first period class. _Hope my first day goes alright._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I've only been in three classes so far, and I'm already tired."

"Oh, don't worry," Hana assured me as we sat down in the Academy's lunchroom, our trays full of food. "It gets easier each day."

"One can only hope," I sighed, taking a bite of my rice and seaweed wrap.

It was a bit unnerving how nearly half of the student body was staring at me the entire day, no doubt talking about me as well. As much as I didn't want to let it bother me, it was rather difficult to ignore the bone-chilling glares I had gotten from some girls, and lust-filled looks from over hormonal guys.

_This is going to be a LONG year._

"P-Please, stop!"

"You better pay up, skank, you owe us 2400 yen!"

I looked over to one of the dark corners of the lunchroom and saw three girls standing over an underclassmen, maybe in grade 9. She looked rather young. My heart clenched at seeing someone so young being picked on.

I could tell that the three girls were obviously popular bullies, by the way they did their make-up and how their hair was done. I lifted a lip in disgust. _What a bunch of Barbie Dolls._

The underclassmen was a frail looking girl, with dark brown hair and amber colored eyes that were filled with tears. I began to grow upset at the sight of them bullying her. Standing up, I began to walk in their direction, pairs of eyes following my movements.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hana called to me, but I ignored her. She should be doing her job, so I was just going to do it for her.

"I'm going to do what you should be doing at all times."

I could feel the guilt pouring off of her as she followed suit. "S-Sorry, I'll be more alert next time."

"Didn't you hear me?" A blonde said, most likely the leader. "I said pay up!"

"B-But I don't have that kind of money right now! I only have enough to buy lunch for today!"

"Then that will be enough!" She snapped, picking up the girl by her shirt collar and pushing her against the wall. Just before she could do any more damage, I stepped in between them, swiping the girl's hand off of the smaller girls' uniform.

"What the _hell _is your problem?" I barked at her, making the leader and her group back away a couple of steps. "You're an upperclassmen, for God's sake! Set a better example!"

A small crowd began to form around us, but I paid no attention to them. I glared into the blonde girl's eyes, their blue depths sparking with anger and embarrassment.

"Excuse me?!" she seethed, stalking up closer and getting into my face. I didn't back down, not for a second.

"Who do you think you are, new girl?! Mind your own business!"

"I won't stand by and watch you rob another person for your own selfish gain!" I pushed her back, making her fall into her friends as they caught her, speechless at my actions. They were too afraid to say anything to me. Good, they should be.

"If you're so desperate for money, then go work for it like everyone else has to!"

The girl pushed her followers off of her, stalking back towards me and raising a fist. "You b—"

Before that fist could hit my face, however, I somehow grabbed it in record speed, crushing the bones that allowed it to move. The blonde began to cry out in agony, trying to pull her hand out of my grasp. No matter how much pain she was in, I didn't let go.

All too soon, I was roughly pulled back, a larger hand enveloping mine that was crushing the girls' fist. I instantly let go, shock coursing through me. Rearing onthe person behind me, I turned around, glaring at my captor.

"Hey! What do you think you're—"

I was cut short when my eyes met the most beautiful set of amethyst ones that I have ever seen. The boy that had held me back had platinum white hair, and boyish, but sharp features. He was a lot taller than me; about seven, maybe eight inches. He also had a strange looking tattoo that was on the left side of his neck. His expression was cold as I stared at him, my mouth agape.

"That's enough," he spoke, his voice nearly sending good and bad chills down my spine. "This fight is over. Get back to lunch, or you will be sent to the Headmaster."

The crowd began to dissipate, and then it was just the two disciplinary students, the clique of three girls, the underclassmen, and I. I could hear the girl crying and her friends trying to comfort her, which fueled my anger. She deserved to be in pain.

Remembering that I was still in the boy's arms, I blushed, struggling to get out of his hold.

"Let me go," I snapped, hastily trying to pull myself away. He just glared at me, not respecting my wishes.

"Zero, where have you been?!" Hana whined, pulling on his arm. The action must have had shocked him, because he finally let go of me. I rubbed my wrist, wincing at the pain around it. It would surely be bruised by tomorrow. "We had to take care of this situation all on our own!"

"You should have done something sooner, then I wouldn't of have had to intervene." He turned his gaze to the blonde that was crumpled on the ground, whimpering about how her hand had hurt. "Take your friend to the nurse. I will be reporting this to the Headmaster."

Not saying another word, she nodded in defeat, leaving the lunchroom by the help of her friends. I growled, not happy that I was interrupted. "Why did you stop me?" I asked the boy that I now knew was Zero, the other disciplinary committee member.

"Fighting isn't permitted at Cross Academy," he said bluntly, his glare harsh and cold as it pierced my body like a thousand knives. "I wouldn't expect you to know the rules, since you're new. But that doesn't give you the right to do so."

"You've got it all wrong, Zero!" Hana pleaded, her brown eyes sparking with guilt. "Miyu was just protecting this girl from getting bullied! And it was Akane who had punched first! Well, tried to."

"Either way, we can't let this go unnoticed. We have to tell Headmaster about this incident." He turned his back to her, walking towards the exit. "I'll leave the rest to you. Hopefully this time, you'll do your job correctly." And with that, he left.

I was angry beyond words, but something akin to realization had run through me, and I found myself beginning to follow Zero. Patting Hana's arm, I pushed her down gently into one of the table's chairs.

"I'll be right back," I told her, quickening my pace to follow the violet-eyed boy. As soon as I turned down the hall, I could see white of his hair in the distance. I began sprinting towards him, trying to capture his attention.

"Wait a second!" I called after him, making him turn around. His glare was still there, though as I stopped in front of him, panting.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, clearly not wanting to talk to me. But I had just had to get this off of my chest before he could decide that he hated me.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked curiously, giving him an honestly confused look. "I can't help but wonder if we've met before."

His expression softened to one of curiosity, although the hostility in his eyes was still there. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what his answer would be.

"No," he stated, although I thought I could see a flash of recognition in his eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen you before." He turned back around, walking the way he intended to go. "Get to class. The bell is about to ring."

I stood there, staring at his back the whole time and sure enough, the bellchime went off. _I don't know why he seems familiar to me, I'm sure I've never seen him before either. But why do I feel as if I know him? Is there something I'm missing?_

I saw a streak of blonde run past me, grabbing my hand and pulling me in the process. Hana turned her head to give me a cheeky grin, still running with me on her heels. "Come on, Economics is this way!" she said almost proudly, probably by her knowledge of how to get around the school. I just smiled and shook my head.

And then I realized.

We were going in the direction that Zero had went.

I felt my heart do a little flip flop at the name, and I held a hand to my chest as we continued running down the long halls of Cross Academy.

_What's going on with me?_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yayy I finally updated! I was really beginning to think that I wouldn't have enough time to, but I finally got a hold of my computer!**

**It may be a little short, or long, I don't know. But I hope everyone likes it so far!**

**Read, review, like, all that jazz. Please, it gives me motivation!**

**Bye!**

**~M**


End file.
